


An Eye For An Eye

by Lizzie Phantomhive (TribalGarnet)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalGarnet/pseuds/Lizzie%20Phantomhive
Summary: While Lizzie is over for a visit at Ciel's mansion, Ciel decides to open up and tell her some of his deepest, darkest secrets.





	An Eye For An Eye

  
When Lizzie walked into Ciel's study, she knew exactly what to expect. She knew Ciel would be sitting at his desk, and working without rest. But what she hadn't expected was to find Ciel sitting on his desk, a slimline cigarette holder nestled between his fingers, and exhaling the smoke of the tobacco stick slowly. He was staring out of the window of his study. For once, his eye patch wasn't on his eye, and rather, on the desk next to him. Lizzie was astonished to find that his eye was indeed intact, yet there was some sort of symbol in the iris. Which was much better than to find he had no eye at all.

"Ciel?"

The earl turned to stare at Lizzie, but his expression remained the same. He took the time to put his cigarette out, and beckoned the girl over. Of course, Lizzie hesitated, so he took the opportunity to speak up. "Close the door, and lock it."

And so she did.

She took timid steps towards him, ignoring the stench of burning tobacco mixed with the faint scent of lavender candles. When he nodded towards the empty chair behind the desk, the blonde took the time to walk around the desk and sit inside of it. Lizzie had so many questions, but she couldn't move her lips enough to voice them aloud. Ciel spoke first. "I realize that I can't fight my battles by myself." He began.

"B...battles?"

"That's right." He placed his palm to his cheek, so that I could see the marked eye through parted fingers. "I'm going to tell you. I'm going to tell you everything. And then, I'm going to ask you to do me a favor. But you have to promise to do the favor if I tell you, okay?"

Lizzie nodded slowly, dumbfounded. She wondered what the favor would be, and wondered what he was going to tell her. He's going to tell you that he couldn't ever love you as anything more than a cousin.

Trying to ignore that intrusive thought, Lizzie focused on Ciel. "Okay." He breathed. "That one month. You know what I'm talking about… when I disappeared." Lizzie nodded slowly. Yes, she remembered it vividly. He stared off and hesitated. After a long moment of silence, Lizzie reached out and touched his hand, then pulled it close to her heart and held it with both of her strong hands.


End file.
